


Xi Guan

by fumate



Category: Super Junior
Genre: (hopefully) humor, Family, Gen, Over-evil Kyuhyun, Possibly OOC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungsoo menganggap dirinya tertimpa sial karena selain harus berbagi kamar dengan Kyuhyun, dia juga merasa terganggu dengan kebiasaan bocah itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xi Guan

**Author's Note:**

> Kyu and Teuk belong to God and SM and theirselves.

Park Jungsoo mendengus kesal.

_Leader_ Super Junior tersebut berpikir dirinya sedang sial. Pasalnya, _manager hyung_ me- _roll_ teman sekamar kemarin sore. Sudah santai dia duduk, berpikir akan sekamar dengan Siwon atau Kangin. Nyatanya dia mendapat giliran dengan Kyuhyun, si bungsu kurang ajar.

Dan tidur sekamar dengan setan itu tidak enak.

Mati-matian Jungsoo menutup mata, memakai _headphone sleep_ erat-erat demi menghindari gangguan dari Kyuhyun. Nihil. Alat itu seolah rusak karena suara yang diciptakan PSP Kyuhyun terlalu keras. Serius, dia main PS pakai _speaker_.

Beberapa saat setelah menyamankan diri dan mengganti posisi, Jungsoo menyerah. Dengan kesal menghadap Kyuhyun lalu berteriak, “copot _speaker_ -nya, Kyu!”

Yang diseru hanya berdecak kecil. Melanjutkan permainan tanpa menghiraukan.

“KYU!”

“Berisik,” gerutunya. Jari bergerak menekan satu tombol untuk menghentikan permainan sementara, lalu balas menatap Jungsoo dengan sengit. “Kalau mau tidur ya tidur saja. Sudah tua banyak protes.”

Jungsoo melotot. “Apa katamu bocah?”

“Aku lupa kemampuan tua bangka mendengar menurun drastis.”

Tak terima diejek seperti itu, Jungsoo bangkit dan melempar remot tv ke wajah Kyuhyun. Telak menabrak hidung disertai jerit kaget. Persetan dengan titel pemimpin malaikat yang ia miliki, toh malaikat selalu berperang dengan setan.

“Hey! Untuk apa lemparan itu?!” sang _maknae_ memprotes, jelas tak terima.

“Untuk sifatmu yang kurang ajar,” Jungsoo mendengus. “cepat matikan benda itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Besok kita ada pemotretan dan aku tidak mau seluruh anggota telat hanya karena kau sulit keluar dari mimpimu.”

Kyuhyun memutar mata sambil menghela nafas. “Kau bersikap seolah baru mengenalku saja. Lupa kalau aku tak bisa tidur sebelum menyelesaikan –minimal- satu _stage_?”

Jungsoo terdiam, memikirkan ucapan itu. Dipikir-pikir benar juga. Pengakuan anggota lain mengatakan Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa tidur kalau PSPnya direbut paksa, terlebih sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan level yang dimaksud. Itu semacam kebiasaan tersendiri, kebiasaan buruk yang sangat mengganggu.

Mengalah, Jungsoo kembali memeluk guling seraya berujar kesal, “setidaknya jangan pakai _loudspeaker_.”

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun mendecih. “Beruntung sekali kau sekamar denganku. Kalau dengan Donghae, aku yakin kau sudah bau tanah saking marahnya.” Ujarnya sarkastik. Jungsoo mengabaikan bagian terakhir dan mengernyit heran.

Donghae?

Kenapa dengan dia?

“Kau belum tahu?” tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, ikut berkerut dahi. Menambah kebingungan Jungsoo.

“Apa?”

“Donghae. Kau belum tahu?”

Eh, tampaknya tadi ia menyuarakan pikirannya tanpa sadar. Menggaruk tengkuk, Jungsoo mengangguk ragu.

“Bah. _Leader_ macam apa kau ini, tidak tahu kebiasaan _member_ sendiri.”

“Aku bukan orangtua kalian,” sanggahnya kesal.

“Terserah. Terkait Donghae, dia punya kebiasaan tidur yang aneh.”

Mengernyit. “Aneh bagaimana?”

“Dia suka kentut saat tidur. Berulang-ulang dalam satu pola.”

Lelaki dengan panggilan Leeteuk itu sengaja membuat alisnya menukik tajam dengan mulut menganga. Jelas-jelas tampak terkejut dengan informasi yang baru disampaikan.

“Serius?” tanyanya mengklarifikasi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mata tetap terpaut pada layar. “Kalian boleh sebut aku bungsu setan, tapi untuk hal satu ini, aku bisa dipercaya.”

Berdecak pelan, Jungsoo kembali merebahkan diri. Memunggungi Kyuhyun dengan guling dalam dekapan. Berniat tidur saat sepatah kata meluncur keluar dari bibirnya.

“Kyu.”

“Hm?”

“Jangan tidur malam-malam, jangan lama-lama menatap layar. Retinamu bisa rusak.” Jungsoo bergumam pelan, memejamkan mata dalam nyaman.

Walaupun sayup, Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya. Dia melirik lelaki yang lebih tua disertai senyum tipis. Balas menggumam, “ _Nde. Jalja, hyung_.”

Sang _leader_ benar-benar hampir terlelap ketika satu suara menggema keras.

“Sialan. Aku jadi kalah, ‘kan.”

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Xi Guan means habit, just in case.
> 
> Awawawk saya tau Kyuhyun kelewat epil di sini hahaha tapi maap saya suka dia yang begitu :')


End file.
